Rage
by Lord Dragon
Summary: Here I go again please R&R this is about an unfortunate person named Kai'San. I dont know why i have this in WOT just not sure where to put it.


Rage  
  
All of a sudden there was a shuddering slam right next to Kai'San's head shattering his rest. He looked up suddenly to see his teacher staring at him coldly. His teacher said, "Getting a little nap? Well you can stay after class and tell me what kept you up last night." Kai'San, as he called himself, nodded slightly and sat up while burning in him was a rage no one guessed. After that class continued as usual until five minutes till the bell rings, then he felt something hit his neck. Turning around another hit him in the cheek, pieces of paper clip. He looked at the kid who was firing them with rubber bands and stared with a face colder than death. The kid humored that he had succeeded in making him mad smiled and just fired another. Kai'San with nothing to do but stare turned around and endured it.   
  
Little known to them, but he had a rage growing in him and had no way to release it, and not even known to Kai'San but it was greater than anyone guessed. This would prove to be the demise of many of his tormenters, but that is yet to come.  
  
As the day passed he faced most of his tormenters with the same cold stare that masked horrible rage. He continued through the day, and got on the bus and took his normal seat at the front of the bus. On the bus ride he felt something hit him, and turned his head quickly, he saw the same kid as in his earlier class with more ammo for firing at people. He stared at him and just turned around with his rage barely under control. And so the bus ride passed.  
  
As he got off the bus he went into his room and calmly went on his bed and lay down till the next morning, not eating or drinking anything. When he woke up he showered, changed, and waited for the bus. As the bus approached he mentally prepared himself for another day at his own personal hell. When he got on the bus he leaned in the corner of his seat and went to sleep. As he slept he was troubled with dreams… Oh so horrible dreams.  
  
He saw everything from the first person view as if he were the person. What he saw was not meant for sane eyes. The person was walking down the halls of his school and picking out certain people to kill. It wasn't a normal type of killing with knife or gun. This was killing with the mind. All of a sudden one person's arm was ripped off, then the other, after that his eyes were flaring up in flame. In a few seconds his whole head exploded. While this was happening another person was being tortured in a similar way. He could feel the person smiling and enjoying himself.  
  
Then the bus shook and woke him up. If Kai'San had looked in a mirror he would see his eyes blood red, and his face red as well from the stress. Then he noticed they were near his school. He thought, "The dream had taken only half an hour? All that death and destruction in one half an hour?" As he stepped off of the bus he recalled the dream, with all the torture and pain. As he was thinking of it he gasped, "Rage… so much rage is what was ever-present". Then another thought struck him, "I forgot to stay after school, SHIT!" As he walked to his first hour, the hour he had been told to go to after school, he felt dread, and inevitability. As he walked into the room his teacher gave him a look that he would regret forever. Kai'San didn't realize it, but the dam in his mind holding his rage had broken, and it was pouring looking around for a way out. It found one. Before he knew it his face had grown to one that would make Satan himself cringe. He saw his teacher crawling away suddenly as if knocked down. His teacher was yelling, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Kai'San didn't know what to do at this time but then he looked inside himself and realized what was happening. Next his teacher's head came off killing him instantly, and splattering blood all over himself. After that happened he realized he was doing this and could pay everyone back and they could do nothing. As he left the room he went on a search with the most pleased, grim, mind-shattering smile ever made. Going down the hall he saw one of his tormenters and ripped first one arm off then the other next went his eyes in flame… 


End file.
